


the water is wide (o waly waly)

by localwheeler



Category: My Chemical Romance, the water is wide (gerard way cover)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Danger Days Era, Death, Depression, Funerals, Heartbreak, LGBT characters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad times, i wrote this listening to gerards cover of the water is wide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: as gerard lay in his coffin, red hair covering his bony face, his friends and family cried.





	the water is wide (o waly waly)

gerard stepped on the weighing scales. 126 pounds. he quietly stepped off the scales. he heard stirring from his bedroom, a door away. “gerard?” his wife, lindsey called. “i’m here, linds,” gerard called back, but still quietly as not to wake his daughter. he hadn’t ate in a week, and anything he ate before that was thrown up.

he exited the bathroom, met with the sight of his dear. “are you okay?” she asked concerned, worry lacing her features. “i’m fine, love. don’t worry,” he answered, still feeling dizzy from standing up to fast. “if you say so..” lindsey went to see if bandit was awake, and to go make pancakes, gerard’s favourite food. “gee, do you want some pancakes?” she called once herself and bandit were down in the kitchen making the batter. “daddy!” bandit cried, getting him to come downstairs. “no thanks, linds, but thanks for the offer,” gerard replied once he was downstairs with his family.

bandit jumped on his back and gerard nearly fell over. “woah! watch yourself, b” he said, becoming even more dizzy. gerard’s face was pale, he had bags under his eyes and his cheekbones were more prominent than ever. “gee, honey, you need to eat,” lindsey said, concerned once again.

“i’m going out with mikey for breakfast,” 

that was a lie. he was going to go running. lose the last six pounds before 120, then go for 105. gerard’s ribs were visible when his shirt was off and his arms and thighs couldn’t even be called flesh. his fingers looked like they could snap at any god given moment and his calves were tiny.

gerard slipped on his running gear before heading out. he put his headphones in and turned the volume up all the way. god, he wished he at least had a saltine cracker before going running. half way through his run, he saw black spots and he was dizzier than ever. his throat felt like the sahara desert, not to mention the constant ache in his stomach. 

a passerby noticed gerard’s incident and asked if he was alright, and if he wanted an ambulance called. “no, thank you ma’am, i’m fine.” he reassured the stranger, making sure she’d stop bugging him. by the time he was home, his walk was funny, voice weak, head spinning, vision almost gone, stomach cramping, throat dry.

lindsey came out to the hall to greet him, soon overcome with fear. “gerard, talk to me,” she begged. “gee, please,” 

“linds... holy fuck.. i haven’t eaten in over a week,” gerard knew he was gonna go. he knew life was slipping away from him, and lindsey did too. “gerard, what do you mean?” teard left her eyes, screaming frantically as her husband was becoming heavier and his eyes were closing.

“i’m fat, i’m ugly, everyone says it. i stopped eating. i wasn’t out with mikey, i was running.” gerard confessed. lindsey couldn’t do anything because they both knew it was too late. “lindsey, i’m anorexic,” he finally said, his eyes closing, all consciousness leaving his body. 

lindsey screamed out, clutching her late husbands body as she cried, causing bandit to run out from her cartoons. “mommy, is daddy asleep?” bandit asked, confused as to why her dad was ‘asleep’ and why her mom was crying her eyes out. “baby, daddy won’t be waking back up,” lindsey choked out, her daughter still looking at her in confusion. 

“why?” she asked curiously, obviously not getting that her dad was dead. “well, some people think that they’re very fat and they stop eating. most of them get treated and get better but, daddy didn’t,” 

“so, daddy won’t be with us?” bandit’s little eyes filled with tears, her heart sinking. “no, baby,” 

on the day of gerards funeral, his family, friends and everyone he loved was there. mikey sat at a pew to himself, crying his eyes out. frank and his family sat with lindsey and bandit, comforting her. gerard’s parents, aunts, uncles and cousins sat at the side. ray and christa made it, too.

a soft version of the water is wide (oh waly, waly) was playing over the speakers as the priest spoke and as everyone spoke. gerard’s coffin was lay open for everyone to see, hair as red as ever and clothes well-chosen by none other than his best friend, frank. he was buried with his grandmothers rosary hanging from his neck. 

bandit wore her best black dress, (gerard bought it for her birthday in may) accessorised with black nail polish and a little black purse her mom let her borrow. on gerard’s headstone, “gerard arthur way joined the black parade on 16.7.11” was wrote with roses engraved into the black headstone. 

everyone left black roses on his grave along with photographs of him eith his family and friends. 

as everyone left they could hear a soft voice singing “the water is wide”

the water is wide, and i cannot get o’ver it.


End file.
